Uma Aventura na Faculdade
by crazycastles
Summary: O que aconteceria se Rick e Kate se tivessem conhecido na faculdade? E se o primeiro encontro deles não fosse o que ambos esperavam? Lê a historia para descobrires o que acontece neste ultimo ano de faculdade. (AU)


Capitulo 1

Richard é o rapaz mais popular da escola e com essa popularidade vem também as características do idiota e arrogante. Ele e os seus amigos que jogam na equipa de futebol americano escolhem sempre de duas em duas semanas uma rapariga para namorar e quem é que não quer namorar com rapazes mais giros e populares da faculdade?

Javier Esposito e Kevin Ryan são os melhores amigos dele, pois já estão juntos há mais de 10 anos. Este ano é o último ano escolar para todo ano em que vão finalmente sair da faculdade com os cursos feitos.

Rick quer ser escritor e tem aptidão para isso mas a vergonha fala mais alto, ele é um dos rapazes mais inteligentes da faculdade mas com a influência dos colegas ele finge-se de burro ou pelo menos tira notas médias.

Espo e Ryan querem ser ambos policias mas por diferentes razões. Ryan quer trazer justiça à cidade enquanto Espo apesar de também querer justiça quer também prender um traficante de droga que lhe matou o pai.

Hoje é dia 7 de Setembro, o primeiro dia de aulas do último ano escolar. Rick e os amigos estão na entrada principal a contar como foi o verão de cada um. Faltavam 10 minutos para o toque de entrada e está toda gente animada mas não era por voltar às aulas mas sim por verem os velhos amigos.

Kate é uma rapariga decidida e determinada e que não é influenciada por ninguém. O seu pai teve de se mudar do escritório para outro sítio e isso afetou onde Kate teria de estudar em Setembro mas o lado positivo é que é o último ano.

Kate nunca foi muito de confiar nas pessoas mas havia pelo menos uma com que ela podia sempre contar acontece o que acontece. Essa amiga especial é Lanie.

Lanie é uma das raparigas com sentido de humor e positividade sempre ao de cima, não há um dia mau em que ela não diga que houve pelo menos uma coisa boa.

Kate quando saiu de casa já estava atrasa para a escola mas quando lá chegou não parou de correr até que esbarrou num rapaz, mas não era um rapaz qual quer era um dos rapazes mais populares da escola.

Ups…

"Não sabes ver para onde andas?"- disse ele arrogante, levantando-se do chão.

" Desculpa não te vi"- desculpou-se ela, levantando-se do chão também.

"Como é que não me viste eu não sou invisível provavelmente até fizeste de prepósito" – disse ele cada vez mais chateado.

'Fogo que arrogante' pensou ela.

"Desculpa mas eu não fiz de prepósito" – justificou-se.

"Não aceito as tuas desculpas e para a próxima tem mais cuidado porque as minha roupas são caras." – Ela olhou para ele e só lhe apetia esganar aquele tipo.

Ela começou a andar indignada pelo que se tinha passado mesmo há pouco. 'Belo começo de primeiro dia Kate' pensou ela zangada.

Ele viu-a a ir chateada. 'Nunca tinha visto aquela rapariga na escola, será que é nova?' pensou ele caminhando até os amigos que não tinham parado de rir.

"Yah teve uma piada" disse ele chateado mas só piorou as coisas pois os amigos ainda se riram mais.

Josh foi atrás de Kate quando esta saiu da beira de Rick chateada com o sucedido. Ele foi o único dos amigos de Rick que não se riu pois tinha posto os olhos na rapariga mais bonita que já vira.

A rapariga nova de olhos verdes conquistou-lhe o coração.

"Espera"- gritou ele.

"O que queres?"- Perguntou ela dirigindo-se já ao assunto não querendo dar mais voltas porque já se sentia suficientemente humilhada.

"Como assim"- disse ele fazendo uma cara esquisita.

"Eu sei que és uns dos amigos daquele parvo"- disse ela zangada e a sangrar do joelho.

"Pois sou, mas.."- Ele parou de falar olhando para o joelho dela.

"…O teu joelho…" continuou ele.

"Está ótimo" comentou ela.

"…mas…" ela interrompeu-o de modo a que ele não continua-se.

"Já disse estou ótima, fantástica na verdade" disse ela tentando ser convincente. Na verdade o joelho estava a doer-lhe muito mas ela não ia chorar em frente de esta multidão.

" Diz o que tens a dizer" disse ela cortando o silêncio entre ambos.

" Só te queria pedir desculpa pelo meu amigo, ele foi muito rude contigo e tu não merecias" disse ele baixando o olhar.

"Ohh,hm…,ok, obrigada!"

" És nova na escola?" - Perguntou ele curioso.

"Sim, mas desculpa tenho de ir a minha embora" – disse ela apressada.

"Oh, ok, sim- claro"…."Vemo-nos por aí?" – Perguntou ele esperançoso.

"Yah claro"- respondeu ela afastando-se dele.

"Quarto 8….quarto 8? Não…" murmura ela para si à procura do quarto. "Finalmente"- diz ela contente por encontrar o quarto.

Ela abre a porta com a chave que lhe deram e já espera que a sua colega de quarto esteja lá mas não, o quarto é novo e ainda não está lá ninguém instalado. Ela vai ser a primeira.

"OK, isto não é muito mau"- afirma ela olhando para todos os cantos da sua nova casa. A sua primeira independência pois na outra escola como ela vivia mais perto não necessitava de ficar na faculdade. Ela está na sala, que apesar de ser um bocado pequena serve para duas adolescente, e dali consegue observar uma parte da pequena cozinha caso elas queiram comer antes no quarto do que no refeitório.

Dirigindo-se para a cozinha ela vai vendo que esta é constituído por micro-ondas, frigorifico, forno, um pequeno armário ou despensa onde por as coisas, entre outras….

Kate faz uma nota mental para fazer uma lista caso concordem comer às vezes em casa.

Ela senta-se no sofá da sala que é bastante confortável e começa a pensar no dia que teve, que dia horrível foi um mau começo mas pelo menos ia acabar rápido.

Faltavam apenas dez minutos para o toque da primeira aula mas ela deixou-se estar a relar no sofá um pouco mais, mas alguém bate à porta estragando-lhe os planos.

Esperando que fosse a sua nova colega de quarto ela levanta-se, respira fundo e depois abre a porta com um grande sorriso mas a pessoa que estava atras da porta não era quem ela espera ver neste preciso momento e o sorriso desaparece.

"Olá" – diz ele um bocado tímido.

"Oh és tu, adeus" – diz ela zangada e fechando a porta.

"Por favor abre a porta só quero falar"- diz ele implorando.

"O que queres não tenho nada para falar contigo?" – pergunta ela um bocado bruta mas não se importando pois ele também o tinha sido.

"Pois mas eu tenho"- diz ele com um tom de voz mais alto, para ela ouvir melhor.

"Então diz daí" – respondeu ela decidida e confiante.

"Eu- eu… eu só queria te pedir desculpas, não devia te ter tratado daquela maneira."- responde ele nervoso e muito menos confiante do que anteriormente.

"Pensei que era daquelas raparigas chatas que me empurravam só para falar comigo e ganhar fama na escola, mas agora sei que não és uma dessas raparigas. Desculpa" – explicou ele realmente arrependido.

'O que é que eu faço' perguntou ela a si mesma.

Kate abre a porta e vê nos olhos dele que ele está verdadeiramente arrependido, mas quer que seja ele a dizer.

"Como posso confiar em ti?" – diz ela abrindo mais a porta.

"Eu vejo nos teus olhos que não me crias mandar ao chão e as outras raparigas antes de se irem embora pedem sempre algo em troca para eu as recompensar por elas terem vindo contra mim" -responde ele agora mais confiante e com um sorriso.

"Elas veem contra ti e tu ainda lhes deves algo?"- pergunta ela com uma cara estranha.

"Sim, estranho certo?!"- diz ele mais animado.

"Porquê?" – pergunta ela curiosa.

"Porquê que lhes dou?" – perguntou ele e ela afirmou com a cabeça.

"Porque sou um cavalheiro" – disse ele orgulhoso.

"Ok, eu aceito as tuas desculpas" – disse ela baixinho e sorrindo hoje pela primeira vez.

Ele olhou pelo ombro dela e viu as roupas de quando eles se encontraram sujas e rasgadas prontas para deitar ao lixo.

Ela viu ele a olhar e entendeu logo.

Ele só agora é que se tinha apercebido de que ela não estava com as mesmas roupas.

"As tuas roupas estão…" mas antes de ele acabar ela interrompeu.

"Sim mas não faz mal" sorriu e fechou mais a porta cortando-lhe o campo de visão sobre as roupas.

"Desculpa" – disse ele olhando diretamente naqueles olhos verdes.

"A culpa não foi…" mas desta vez foi ele quem interrompeu.

"Foi sim, e ainda por cima fui mal-educado por isso tenho uma proposta para te fazer" – disse ele sorrindo e pensando na proposta.

"Não é nesse.." interrompeu-a outra vez e disse.

"Que tal eu te levar às compras e substituis aquilo que estragaste?" – diz ele confiante.

"A serio já disse…" mas ela nunca tem tempo de terminar as frases pois ele fala sempre por cima.

"Não te preocupes com o dinheiro, eu sou rico não há problema, por favor deixa me fazer isto por ti"- implora ele com as mãos juntas a implorar.

"Ahhhh, está bem, sabias que me tiras do serio?!" – diz ela fazendo-o rir.

"Já entendi que sim."- diz ele fazendo a rir também.

"Que tal já que vamos ao shopping juntos sabermos pelo menos o nome um do ouro?" – pergunta ela e ele afirma com a cabeça.

"Chamo-me Rick prazer em conhecer- te"- diz ele esticando a mão.

"Sou a Kate e prazer em conhecer-te também" – responde ela apertando a mão dele. Ambos sentiram a tensão e o desejo que já tinham um pelo outro. A química já estava a aparecer entre os dois mas antes disso ainda existe muitas paredes e obstáculos por ultrapassar e derrubar.

A campainha toca e ambos sabem o que isso quer dizer. Hora de ir para a primeira aula e última pois hoje é só a apresentação.

"Encontramo-nos depois da primeira aula no portão principal" – diz ele andando e acenando-lhe em forma de adeus.

"Ok até já" – grita ela.

"Vemo-nos de caminho" – grita ele também e desaparecendo por completo.

 _Ok esta é a primeira fanfic em português_ espero que gostem!

Comentem!


End file.
